


Детский сад на «Энтерпрайз»

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Они будто стали теми, кем были несколько лет назад.— Давай честно, Кристина, — ухмыльнулся МакКой. — несколько десятков лет назад. Понятия не имею, что за безумный случай мог сделать их детьми...
Relationships: Crew of the Starship Enterprise & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 7





	Детский сад на «Энтерпрайз»

— Ух ты! Настоящий корабль! Мой корабль! Вот это да!  
Шустрый мальчик лет девяти радостно метался по мостику, желая посмотреть, потрогать и покрутить каждую деталь оборудования. Взъерошенные золотистые волосы, задорный взгляд и искренняя яркая улыбка — без сомнения, это был Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, только вот почему-то совсем юный, и оттого такой неугомонный. Он то залезал на подлокотник капитанского кресла, чтобы посмотреть на мостик сверху, то оказывался у переднего монитора, оставляя на нём отпечатки маленьких ладошек, а в следующий момент его счастливый смех доносился ещё откуда-то.  
В кресле офицера по науке почти неподвижно сидел второй мальчик — на вид постарше, лет четырнадцати. Чуть нахмурив брови, он с неодобрением наблюдал за беготней маленького капитана. Острые уши, зеленоватый оттенок кожи, характерно остриженные чёрные волосы, а главное — неэмоциональное поведение и чуть снисходительный взгляд на окружающих — это однозначно был Спок, правда, тоже вдруг ставший намного моложе.  
Чуть впереди капитанского кресла, перед консолью, играли ещё трое — шустрый японец лет семи, его ровесница, ловкая чернокожая девочка, и кучерявый ясноглазый малыш.  
— Ты его неправильно держишь, — чуть важно, с материнскими интонациями, заявила девочка. — Дай сюда!  
Она взяла малыша на руки, гордо надула губки и начала его укачивать, напевая колыбельную на суахили, явно подражая собственной маме. Маленькая Нийота Ухура, ответственно взявшая на себя роль няни, торжествующе посмотрела на Хикару Сулу — кем же ещё мог быть этот мальчик с чуть раскосыми глазами? А Паша Чехов, которому в этом возрасте ещё было рано беспокоиться о чём—то, немного повозился и заснул. Казалось, даже Джим стал передвигаться тише, стараясь не разбудить его. На детей невозможно было смотреть без умиления.  
— Ч-чёрт возьми! — МакКой, опровергая вышесказанную истину, схватился за голову.  
Это были единственные слова, которые он смог произнести после увиденного. Опомнившись, доктор схватился за передатчик:  
— Сестра Чепел? Немедленно ко мне! Остальному персоналу — срочно пришлите полную смену на мостик! Инженерная, известите мистера Скотта, что сейчас он, как самый высокий по рангу...  
— Это инженерная, — донесся смущенный голос какого-то энсина из динамика. — Мистер Скотт... он... Мистер Скотт, стойте, не надо! Верните деталь на место! Нет-нет-нет, Скотти, стой...  
Последовал громкий звук, напоминающий треск, потом последовал обиженный детский плач.  
— Только не это... — Леонард устало плюхнулся в капитанское кресло.  
На такое посягательство тут же отреагировал сам маленький капитан.  
— Это моё место! — он топнул ногой, но всерьез его сейчас воспринимать было сложно.  
— А ну цыц! — шикнул доктор. — А не то дядя Боунс пропишет тебе успокоительное!  
— Думаю, это не принёсет особой пользы, — подал голос Спок, все так же равнодушно взирая на медика со своего места. — Тем более, если исходить из принципов педагогики...  
— Зато он заткнется! — рявкнул врач на маленького вулканца.  
— Тише! — укоризненно взглянула на МакКоя Ухура, — Паша же проснется.  
Маленький Павел и вправду проснулся и уже морщился, готовясь заплакать.  
— Только не это... — начал было доктор, но его прервал громкий рёв мальчика.  
Юный Чехов вопил громко, старательно и явно не собираясь замолкать. Казалось, он поставил себе цель — дойти до ультразвука, и теперь упорно выполнял поставленную задачу. Испуганная Нийота что-то шептала и пыталась успокоить малыша, но тот, завернутый в собственную офицерскую рубашку, никого не слушал. В ту секунду, когда доктор уже всерьез задумывался о менее гуманных способах утешения, на мостике появилась медсестра Чепел.  
— Доктор МакКой, что здесь происходит? — она с изумлением оглядывалась вокруг.  
— Кристина, как же вы вовремя! — вскочив, Леонард схватил её за руку и подвел к плачущему Паше. — Вот. Сделайте что-нибудь!  
— Какой очаровательный малыш! — умилилась Чепел. — Ути-пути, кто у нас тут так громко плачет? Ай-яй-яй, нехорошо... Ты у нас просто голодный, да? Голодный? Голодный! Не волнуйся, сейчас тетя Кристина донесет тебя до репликатора и сделает тебе тёплого молока...  
Продолжая ласково разговаривать с притихшим маленьким Чеховым, медсестра ушла в сторону кают—компании.  
— Я есть хочу! — нашел новый повод для шума юный капитан. — Дядя Боунс, я хочу есть!  
— Я хочу поиграть, — пробормотал Хикару, — и к Паше.  
— Нет, сначала надо пообедать, — правильно воспитанная Ухура подняла пальчик вверх. — А потом мы поиграем в куклы.  
— Не хочу играть в куклы, — тут же надулся Джим. — Хочу управлять кораблем! Хочу пострелять из фазеров — бам, бам, бды-ды-ды-ы-ым!  
— А вот и не постреляешь! — торжествующий голос с явным шотландским акцентом заставил МакКоя обернуться.  
Под взглядом доктора энсин в красной рубашке смущенно отвел взгляд.  
— Извините, сэр, — торопливо проговорил он, — мы не знали, что с ним делать, и решили отвести на мостик, пока он не разобрал весь корабль.  
И еще раз извинившись, энсин ретировался, оставив маленького Скотта. Тот мгновенно взялся откручивать что-то от ближайшей консоли.  
«Спокойно, МакКой, спокойно», — Леонард убрал ладонь от лица и постарался позитивнее взглянуть на ситуацию.  
Разумеется, у него не получилось. Реальность была всё так же ужасна.

— Не хочу осмотр, хочу на мостик!  
— Чёрт возьми, Джим, заткнись и будь послушным ребенком! — Доктор понимал, что требует невозможного, но не сдавался. — Мне нужно полностью осмотреть вас всех и понять, какого дьявола здесь произошло!  
— А потом меня пустят на мостик? — прищурился мальчик, скрестив руки на груди. Он явно не собирался идти на уступки.  
— Конечно, пустят, — подоспевшая Чепел присела рядом с ребенком. — А ещё, если не будешь капризничать, я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь вкусненькое, что не сумеет сделать даже репликатор.  
— Правда? — улыбающемуся Джиму можно было простить всё.  
— Правда-правда. Пошли, — Кристина взяла его за руку и повела за собой.  
— А вы — следующие! — рявкнул доктор в сторону оставшихся детей.  
Спок, до этого ведущий себя довольно тихо, неожиданно подал голос.  
— Доктор МакКой, — спокойно начал он, — я не могу понять, как вы можете быть настолько некомпетентным в обращении с детьми. Уверен, что даже взрослый я справился бы лучше, и...  
— Вот сам с ними и сиди! — огрызнулся Боунс. — А мне срочно надо выпить.  
Не задумываясь, врач зашагал к запасам Скотти. Тому всё равно еще рано.

Проснувшись на следующее утро с гудящей головой, Леонард с трудом вспомнил о причине самого похмелья, и тут же решил, что лучше бы не вспоминал.  
— Как они, Кристина? — спросил он, только зайдя в лазарет.  
— Еще спят, — улыбнулась та. — Набегались вчера. Маленький Паша почему-то только мычит и плачет, но не совсем не разговаривает, это...  
— И слава Богу! — поспешил порадоваться МакКой, — Хоть кто-то со мной не спорит.  
— Леонард! — укоризненно взглянула на него Чепел. — Джим, конечно, немного беспокойный, но Нийота и Спок — крайне ответственные ребятишки! Скотти очень умный, постоянно сидит и читает какие-то технические журналы. А Хикару обожает сидеть с Пашей, постоянно ему что-то рассказывает, тот вроде даже понимает, и...  
— Хватит, хватит, — доктор взмахнул руками. — Кристина, я спрашивал о результатах обследования. Вы выявили отклонения?  
— Нет. — Лицо медсестры приобрело озадаченное выражение. — Я даже не представляю, что бы могло вызвать такой эффект. Они будто стали теми, кем были несколько лет назад.  
— Давай честно, Кристина, — ухмыльнулся МакКой, — несколько десятков лет назад. Понятия не имею, что за безумный случай мог сделать их детьми...

— Ну же, Паша, давай! — подбадривал маленького русского Сулу. — Ты же можешь! Давай — па—па!  
— Па-а-а! — радостно замахал ручками в его сторону Павел. — Па—а—а!  
— Он заговорил! — умиленно воскликнула Чепел. — Леонард, Паша заговорил!  
— Да? — как всегда хмурый, МакКой подошел к держащей ребенка медсестре. — И что он сказал?  
— Он сказал «папа»! — гордо, будто он сам только что взял штурмом столицу Ромула, сообщил Хикару.  
— А ещё что он может? — скептически настроенный, доктор не разделял общего настроения.  
Паша нахмурил бровки, ненадолго задумался, потом ткнул ладошкой в сторону Боунса.  
— Ма-а-а! — важно изрек он. — Ма-ма-а!  
Дружный хохот товарищей МакКой встретил гробовым молчанием. Когда смех поутих, Леонард мрачно произнес:  
— Мне надо выпить.  
Если Скотти не придет в норму в ближайшее время, то инженеру вообще не останется спиртного.

Кстати, Скотти был самым беспроблемным ребенком. Главное — не забыть оставить ему почитать журналов, а иначе мальчик принимался разбирать и собирать всё, что оказывалось рядом, каждый раз с новым результатом. Присматривать за ним помогала Нийота — настоящая спасительница, очень ответственная для своего возраста. Она успокаивала маленького Пашу, отбирала у Сулу все колюще-режущие предметы, напоминала Скотти, что уже пора кушать или спать. За юным капитаном присматривал Спок, потому что удержать Джима не мог никто, кроме него. Вулканец хладнокровно оттаскивал шалопая от всех опасных мест, зачитывая ему лекции о правильном поведении. Тот хмурился, пытался улизнуть, но Спок не давал ему и шанса. Вся взрослая часть экипажа пыталась сдержать рвущийся наружу хохот при виде насупившегося капитана, стоявшего в углу на мостике и угрюмо бубнившем что-то про «глупого-глупого скучного Спока», не дающего Джиму спокойно поиграть. Спок так и сказал: «Пусть стоит в углу как минимум час. Слышал, подобный метод эффективен в обращении с человеческими детьми». Даже МакКой ехидно посмеивался.  
— Я доктор, а не нянька, — отмахивался он от просьб поиграть. — Я должен понять, что с вами, обалдуями, произошло.  
И МакКой действительно работал. Иногда он спрашивал у Спока, скрипя зубами от его снисходительного тона. Проверяя одну теорию за другой, пытаясь найти хотя бы какую-нибудь зацепку, Леонард искал возможность восстановить возраст помолодевших членов экипажа.  
— Никак не пойму, в чем дело, — бормотал он себе под нос. — Если бы я не знал, то решил бы, что это самые обычные дети. Должно же хоть что-то давать подсказку!  
Но не было ни единой зацепки. Понемногу начинало казаться, что так всё и останется, и тогда Боунс с ужасом представлял, как ему придется составлять отчеты командованию. Тем не менее, врач не сдавался, и его труды были вознаграждены.  
— Нашел! — радостно воскликнул доктор. — Кристина, подойдите, вы должны взглянуть на это.  
Внимательно выслушав офицера и посмотрев на образцы, Чепел даже захлопала в ладоши.  
— Это же означает, что мы можем разработать лекарство и вернуть их обратно!  
— Доктор, неужели ваши поиски дали результат? — равнодушный голос Спока вызывал у МакКоя зубовный скрежет.  
Юный вулканец стоял возле входа в лазарет, держа руку на плече маленького капитана. Тот понимал свои шансы и успешно притворялся послушным мальчиком.  
— Представь себе, Спок, дали! — огрызнулся Леонард. — Кристина, займитесь, пожалуйста, детьми. Я пока разберусь с лекарством.  
Оставшись один на один с приборами, МакКой принялся ворчать:  
— Нечего было высаживаться и распивать местный алкоголь, не проверив его. Ничего без меня нормально сделать не могут! Я доктор, а не палочка-выручалочка!

Чепел шла по коридору, держа за руку Джима, Спок держался чуть позади, пристально следя за своим подопечным.  
— Лекарство то, лекарство сё, — с серьезным видом вздохнул маленький капитан. — Тётя Кристина, мы опять станем взрослыми?  
— Да, Джим, — медсестра вела обоих мальчиков в кают-компанию. — Это хорошо, верно?  
— Не знаю, — насупился тот. — Я хочу снова быть капитаном, чтобы Спок перестал мешать мне играть, но... Взрослые же не занимаются играми, да?  
На секунду Кристина растерялась, не зная, что сказать. За неё ответил Спок:  
— Если верить тому, что я успел узнать от экипажа за эту неделю, вас это не останавливало, капитан.  
— Да! — мальчик подпрыгнул, дружески толкнув Спока в рёбра. — А тебе придется меня слушаться! Я возьму тебя с собой поиграть!  
— Я очень надеюсь, что этого не произойдет. Мисс Чепел, объясните, что всё-таки стало причиной изменений?  
— Я тоже хочу послушать! — тут же дернул Кристину за руку Кирк. — Я тоже хочу знать!  
— Тогда объясню попроще, — медсестра ненадолго задумалась. — Понимаешь, Джим, вся информация о нашем организме содержится в ДНК. А тот вирус блокировал часть ДНК и воспоминаний, используя... В общем, делал так, что твоим телу и мозгу казалось, что тебе снова девять. Подробности я изложу в своем рапорте, Спок, ты потом сам почитаешь.

— Итак, мои маленькие заразы, сейчас дядя Боунс сделает вас снова нормальными. В смысле, — спешно поправился медик, — настолько ненормальными, насколько вы были до этого.  
— Дядя Боунс, дядя Боунс, — спешно затараторил Джим, — можно вас попросить?  
— Нет, порулить сейчас нельзя, — тут же сделал шаг назад Леонард.  
— Я о другом хотел попросить! — тут же обиделся мальчик. — Вот. Передайте это взрослому мне. Пожа-а-алуйста!  
Шумное дитя протягивало ладошку со скомканным куском бумаги, на котором было что-то неразборчиво написано.  
— Хорошо, — проворчал врач, забирая листок. — Я доктор, а не почтовый ящик! Так, теперь ручки протянули, гипоспрей — это не больно!  
— У меня есть основания не верить вам, доктор.  
— Спок, заткнись и держи этого обалдуя!

Уже вернувшийся в норму, повзрослевший командный состав сидел в кают-компании и обсуждал свои детские похождения. Точнее, оказалось, что почему-то всё запомнил только Спок, остальным приходилось узнавать новости о себе от других членов экипажа или от вулканца. Чехов и Сулу перешептывались и почему-то хихикали, Скотти с умилением смотрел на одну из своих «поделок», периодически спрашивая, не видел ли кто его «секретный запас». МакКой ворчал, что с такими обалдуями никакого спиртного не напасешься, и вообще, он доктор, а не домохозяйка. Ухура обсуждала с Кристиной что-то про детей, а Джим Кирк, непривычно тихий, внимательно смотрел на мятый листок бумаги.  
— Что-то не так, Джим? — поинтересовался подошедший Спок, убедившись, что остальные в помещении заняты и не обращают на их разговор никакого внимания.  
— Ты только взгляни на это, Спок, — капитан протянул ему листок.  
— Я не понимаю языка, на котором написан этот текст, но с вероятностью семьдесят три и восемь десятых могу предположить, что...  
— Спок, это просто секретный шифр, которым я пользовался в детстве, чтобы переписываться с соседскими мальчишками, — усмехнулся Кирк. — Не обращай внимания, это называется ностальгия.  
Джим умолчал о главном, о причине, по которой мятый кусок бумаги вызывал у него столько тёплых чувств. В «секретном письме» старательно было выведено следующее:  
«Привет, взрослый я! Я думаю, взрослым быть скучно, но я уверен, что тебе все равно весело, потому что люди вокруг — тоже весёлые и интересные. Наверное, классно летать на крутом корабле с такими хорошими людьми. Я видел несколько очень суровых парней, они слушаются твоих приказов? Хотя, если Спок слушается, то и они, может быть, слушаются. На парадной форме много медалей и орденов — наверное, тяжело её носить, хорошо, что её надо надевать только по праздникам. Но на „Энтерпрайзе“ много праздников, да? Глупо спрашивать, когда ты мне не сможешь ответить, поэтому я лучше сам тебе расскажу кое-что. Про Спока. Он, конечно, жутко скучный на вид, но на самом деле с ним тоже может быть весело: он умный, с ним можно лазить по кораблю, не боясь ничего, потому что он всё знает. Я почитал в журнале капитана, что ты всё время берешь его с собой в десант — это правильно, он надёжный очень! Вот. И я проспорил Скотти, что смогу побить Сулу на шпагах, а ты можешь победить его? Я снова спрашиваю, да? Ну вот, опять. Наверное, это уже много. Ты же капитан, у тебя всё время какие-то важные дела, как у папы. Спок сказал, что надо говорить „Живи долго и процветай“, а я напишу — вперёд. Это классно — знать, что мечта исполнится, и я полечу в космос, стану капитаном. Поэтому никогда не сдавайся!  
P.S.: Уверен, от меня взрослого все девчонки без ума!»


End file.
